Talk:Brothers
I'm wondering how we should handle this and the "sisters" redirect. We could stick to people who have the word brothers/sisters as part of a title used to refer to them in-game, list any bros./sises. who share a page, or just list all the sets of siblings in the series. The question we need to ask is what function this page serves. I don't think we have need to list all the sets of siblings in the series. Should we keep it to groups who have an official title with the word brother/sister in it, so that, I guess, people who don't remember the rest of the name/title can find it just by searching the word "sister/brother"?--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 00:07, September 11, 2011 (UTC) :I don't feel strongly about this, but I'd recommend sticking to those w/ "Brothers" in their name/title, as I can see this page getting a bit long (as it already is) otherwise. Knives182 (talk) 00:57, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ::People who search the word "brothers" are looking for a set or sets of brothers, not sisters, or even siblings in general. Vice versa for sisters. Keep them separate. Jedimasterlink (talk) 03:19, September 11, 2011 (UTC) :::I don't think FD was suggesting that we merge the Brothers & Sisters redirects, but rather that whatever we decide here should apply to the Sisters redirect as well. It's basically a question of where to draw the line for what deserves inclusion on this page: any brothers at all, brothers who share a page here, or only those with the word "Brothers" specifically in their name/title. Knives182 (talk) 04:09, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::It does seem implicit in the way he phrased things, but I suppose you may be right. We definitely shouldn't list all sets of siblings in the series; that's beyond the scope this page was meant to include. I think I'd be fine with listing brothers who share a page but would prefer listing only those who have "Brothers" in their title, as we did originally. Jedimasterlink (talk) 06:14, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Listing the brothers that share a page might work the best. I imagine anybody who finds themselves at this page will have a set of characters in mind yet don't know the title or name of the group. That is to say someone could easily look up brother when searching for info on the Twins Oni Link 10:06, September 11, 2011 (UTC) :This idea of yours, I like it. Disambiguation pages should be as helpful as possible. --AuronKaizer ' 10:30, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, I meant what Knives was saying, my wording was just lame. And yeah, I like the idea of listing any brothers who share a page. It is indeed the most helpful form of this disambig.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce]][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 20:27, September 11, 2011 (UTC) :::You have a point, Oni. It doesn't seem unreasonable for someone who doesn't know what they're looking for to just search "brothers" and hope that what ever pair/set they're looking for shows up. Jedimasterlink (talk) 20:53, September 11, 2011 (UTC)